Toa Tronux
The Toa Trunux are a Toa Team from the Altronia Continuity. History The team was on a mission with Voran when they were captured by Burtok and altered by the Makuta in a series of experimental procedures. The Makuta attempted to depower, shrink, and change the elements of the Toa and Voran, but was only partially successful. One of the Toa, Xovar, escaped, and Voran was immune to all the intended physical changes. All of the captured Toa were shrunk in stature and depowered, but only two actually changed element, and all suffered severe damage to their memories, an unexpected side effect even to Burtok. The Makuta managed to persuade Voran that the Runask was a Toa and that it was his duty to aid the Makuta, but apparently this was not permanent, as Voran escaped with the rest of the group, though he still believed he was a Toa. Since none of the team had ever met a Toa of Lightning in their current memories, they were unaware Toa of Lightning were all female and went along with it. The team, minus their escaped teammate, joined the Avenging Alliance on Crystal Island and waged battle against Two Makuta, Burtok, whom the team did not remember or ever know the name of before, and Rayzok. Voran was elected the team's leader, and, after Suntrah was added to the team and was proven to be a good leader as well, co-leader with Suntrah. Voran had his true identity revealed by Burtok in guise of Rayzok after Voran was captured by Burtok along with the Avenging Alliance. He helped in the ecape, despite his loss of enthusiasm. His enthusiasm was restored by his supportive teammates and by Yurdil's encouraging words. The four Toa left on the team, Bartha, Jahvoka, Runik, and Yurdil were granted their original powers and stature by a formula Suntrah made, derived form one of Burtok's. The team assisted in the defeat of Burtok on Crystal Island, assisted by the Hokanuka, and were escorted to Altronia with the rest of the Alliance. The four members then encountered Xovar again, reinducting him into the team. When the conflict with Makuta Cekadax neared, the Toa Tronux and the Vindicators rearranged their memberships. Rewta was added to the ranks of the Toa Tronux. Members * Voran (Not Toa, but elected leader after alteration) * Runik (Current leader) * Xovar (Deputy) * Bartha * Jahvoka * Rewta * Yurdil Team Chemistry The team was led by Voran after their alteration, who was the voice of command and authority, although he didn't lord over his teammates. Runik was often the voice of caution, not wanting to take unnecessary risks. Bartha was the cheerful spirit, bringing a bright side to their lives and helping them keep a positive attitude, except he stopped doing this during their stage as altered, when he was often grim and cynical. Yurdil resolved disputes, being the mediator of the team's different members, which kept them albe to be lead by Voran. Jahvoka was the observer, only speaking when it was a good idea, and trying to say the most worthwhile things as possible, the things that would help the others on the team. Xovar was the deputy, helping Runik in decisions and leading the others when Runik was absent or busy. Trivia * While depowered, Sidd sometimes referred to them as the "Toa Mini" jokingly. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Toa Teams Category:Order of Altronia